


Strawberry Kiss

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: You're the chosen lucky one who gets to show the newbie Genji around the base.





	Strawberry Kiss

You had been a part of the Overwatch for years, mostly helping out with paperwork and helping their public appearance. It was easy to work there since the Strike Commander helped out with most of those things anyways. With the ongoing Omnic Crisis, Overwatch had recruited some new people, the only one of interest being what appeared to be a cyborg ninja guy. Part of you wanted to get to know him better but you decided against it as Commander Reyes scared you a bit. 

You went along your way, returning to your small office to do paperwork as usual, but right before your eyes, your nightmare sat. Commander Reyes was looking through your various documents on your desk and not looking away as you entered. 

His voice was nothing compared to how he looked, a voice so full of life and always a hint of sass. “(Y/N) you’ve been so busy, how about you take a break and enjoy the day” 

You gave a nervous chuckle, slowly walking closer to your desk. “Thank you Sir, but with all the Omnic’s out there we aren’t exactly the people’s favorite right now.” 

Reyes looked up his eyes matching your own. “That wasn’t a request, that's an order. I’m ordering you to show the new Blackwatch member around.” 

“Yes, sir.” You whispered, scared of who it might be.   
\------------------  
You don’t remember much that happened after that, one minute you had your orders and the next you found yourself waiting for the new guy. You weren’t scared of showing someone around, more so the rumors that came with Blackwatch. A secret group of overwatch employees who did things behind the public eye, they got things done and weren’t scared of killing.

There you sat, your eyes closed you tried to calm yourself down. Unknowing to you the new member was silently in front of you, not wanting to disturb you in your trance. Eventually, you opened your eyes, meeting the red eyes of the cyborg ninja you saw earlier. Part of you was able to calm down. Though you were curious to know what had happened to get his body like that and to get him into Blackwatch.

You broke the silence a nervous chuckle coming out just before you spoke. “Uh hey….I’m (Y/N), I’ll be showing you around. 

The male nodded, crossing his arms and looking off to the side. He looked impatient, but in a faint whisper, you heard him speak, his mask muffling his words. “I’m Genji.” 

There were no more words exchanged besides you pointing out various locations or a hello to the few that passed by the two of you. The tour ended at the kitchen, which worked for you since you were hungry. 

“You want me to make you anything?” you asked Genji, watching his red eyes examine you carefully. 

He shook his head and leaned against the counter. You weren’t sure why he stayed around, the was over and you even told him that but here he stayed. You did our best to stop caring and began to hum as you worked on an half-assed fruit salad. 

It was simple since a lot of the fruit was pre-cut in the fridge, which lead to you lazily tossing pieces into a bowl. As you neared the end your tosses got rougher which resulted in a stray strawberry flying out and onto the counter. Before you could react, Genji was up close with the piece of fruit in hand, his mask in the other hand, and a grin from ear to ear. 

You hadn’t realized how soft his face looked even with the scars. Your face flushed as you watched him slowly eat the strawberry, watching as his tongue helped pull it in. He let out a soft hum as he swallowed it, licking his lips clean of any berry juice that may have remained. 

“I wonder if you taste as sweet as that strawberry.” He whispered softly, grinning as he leaned in to nip your ear. 

You were too shocked and flustered to react, simply blushing as he chuckled and left you alone in the kitchen and alone with your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public work I'm putting out there, there most likely are a lot of errors but I'm happy to be enough to publish this. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
